My Immortal Traduccion
by AnnaCullen01
Summary: El me dejo destrozada, pero no puedo arrepentirme de mi decision. Si pudiera me enamoraria de el de nuevo, vale la pena. Una vez que el destino tiene algo elegido para nosotros va a pasar de una manera u otra. Lo unico que podemos desear es que escojamos hacerlo de la manera correcta. NM AU *EN ESPERA*
1. Chapter 1

POV Bella

Han pasado meses desde que se fue. Un año exactamente. Nunca pude olvidarme él, aún me perseguía su recuerdo día y noche, en mis sueños y pesadillas y por supuesto en todos mis pensamientos.

Aunque trate de no pensar en él a veces no puedo evitarlo. Recordarlo aun seguía siendo terminantemente prohibido, sólo pensar en él hace que el dolor mi pecho incrementara, pero por más que lo intento no puedo olvidarlo, no cuando fue la mejor parte de mi vida.

Yo trate de salir de mi estado zombi, por el bien de Charlie. Me he esforzado muy duro para obtener buenas calificaciones y distraerme para que no pudiera tener tiempo libre. A pesar de que los días parecían pasar lentamente por fin terminé mi último año, con un promedio de 4.9 debo añadir (-consideren que el promedio más alto es de 5-). Charlie estaba orgulloso de mí el día de la graduación, y creo que hasta yo estaba feliz ese día. . . bueno, más o menos. Hubo una fiesta de despedida después, pero yo no tenía ganas de ir.

A la mañana después de la graduación recibí una carta de mi mamá. Como siempre ella me preguntaba cómo había estado, me comento a lo que ella se estaba dedicando y sinceramente me alegro saber que al menos algunas personas en el mundo encontraran la felicidad.

Una semana después de que consiguiera mis tarjetas de aceptación, las cuales había solicitado para casi todas las universidades de las que había oído hablar. Entre ellas la Universidad de Washington, la San Diego State University, incluso de la Florida! Pero sólo un lugar llamo mi atención, fue la que yo habría asistido sin dudarlo a si estuviera con él.

Así que aquí estoy ahora, desempacando la última de las cajas en mi habitación número 201 en la Universidad de Dartmouth. Llegué aquí hace un par de días, después de pasar todo el verano en la Florida con Reneé. Ella estaba tan feliz que yo pudiera ir a visitarla a Florida incluso aunque no quisiera ir a la universidad allí.

La idea de tener un dormitorio era un poco divertido, supongo. Al menos tenía la certeza de que conocería a una persona dentro de este lugar. Ella no había venido aun, pero todavía tenemos unos días antes de que comience el año escolar. Sólo espero que ella no sea demasiado fiestera, yo no puedo soportar el ruido por mucho tiempo.

Como ya había terminado de desempacar decidí ir a recorrer el campus de un poco más. No había tenido la oportunidad de recorrerlo todo, no es porque no haya tenido motivación sino que es tan grande, o eso parece. No puedes culparme al pensar eso, ya que venir de un pueblo que apenas tenía un poco más de 3000 personas no era muy benéfico.

Recorrer el campus fue divertido, pude ver su enorme biblioteca que probablemente sería el lugar en el que pasaría la mayoría de mi tiempo. Mientras tomaba el camino más largo hacia mi dormitorio vi la sala de música así que decidí entrar. No había nadie dentro y, como todas los salones de aquí, era enorme y hermoso. Tenían cada instrumento que podrías imaginar, pero hubo uno que me cautivó, el piano. Durante el verano también aprendí a tocar el piano, era una buena forma de recordarlo sin pensar en él directamente. Y después de muchos intentos fallidos aprendí a tocar mi canción de cuna. No suena igual y me quedé trabada en algunas partes, pero todavía cumplía su propósito de relajarme un poco.

Me acerque al piano y pase mi dedo suavemente sobre las teclas. Me senté en la pequeña banca de terciopelo y comencé a tocar lo que pude de mi canción de cuna. Finalmente, cuando la pieza había terminado, mi dedo comenzó a tocar subconscientemente una de las canciones que podía expresar mis sentimientos a la perfección.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears.(Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí, reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles.)

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, (Y si tiene que salir, quiero que usted acaba de salir,)

Your pressence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. (Su presencia todavía perdura aquí y no me dejará sola.)

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, (Estas heridas no parecen sanar, este dolor es demasiado real,(

There's just too much that time cannot erase (Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar) 

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. (Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas.)

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. (Cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos.)

And I held your hand through all of these years. (Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años.)

But you still have . . . all of me. (Pero usted todavía tiene. . . todo de mí.)

You used to captivate me by your resonating light. (Solías cautivarme Por tu luz resonante.)

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. (Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás.)

Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. (Tu rostro ronda, mis sueños una vez que agradable.)

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. (Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí.  
)

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. (Estas heridas no parecen sanar, este dolor es demasiado real.) 

There's just too much that time cannot erase. (Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar.) 

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. (Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas.)

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. (Cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos)

And I held your hand through all of these years. (Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años.)

But you still have . . . all of me. (Pero usted todavía tiene. . . todo de mí.) 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. (He intentado tan duro decirme a mi misma que te has ido.)

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. (Pero aunque todavía estás conmigo He estado sola todo el tiempo.) 

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. (Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas.)

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. (Cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos.) 

And I held your hand through all of these years. (Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años.)

But you still have . . . all of me (Pero usted todavía tiene. . . todo de mí) 

Me . . (Mí. .)

Me . . (Mí. .)

Una sola lágrima escapó de mis ojos. No pude contenerla. Esa canción cobraba demasiado sentido para mí. Este dolor es demasiado real y el tiempo no lo borra. Siempre lo supe y aun cuando él me lastimo tanto Edward siempre tendría todo de mí.

Su cara está siempre en mis sueños y pesadillas y cada vez que hago algo imprudente o estúpido su voz estaba allí, realmente me convirtió en una persona sin cordura.

La peor parte de mi vida, es que no importaba lo mucho que aún lo amaba, el no me había amado, nunca lo había hecho. Ese solo pensamiento derrumbaba toda la farsa que había cuidadosamente construido, no importaba como me viera por fuera, estaba destrozada por dentro, esa era una verdad a la que ya me había resignado. Nunca me recupere y nunca lo hare, el tiene todo de mí y yo no puedo funcionar correctamente sin mi corazón o mi alma, porque él podría creer que no tiene alma pero se había equivocado. . . tiene la mía. . es dueño de las mía.

No me di cuenta me puse a llorar hasta que una gota de agua cayó sobre mi dedo. Tenía que marcharme antes de que alguien me viera. Todavía no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y mucho menos llorando. Empecé a levantarme de la banca, pero, contando con la poca coordinación que tengo, mi pie se atoró en el pie del banco y sali disparada.  
Espere a que me impactara contra el suelo, después de todo no sería la primera vez, pero antes de que mi rostro tocara el piso de un conjunto de brazos –increíblemente fríos y duros como el granito- me envolvieron alrededor de la cintura y me abrazaron a su pecho, aun mas tornado de lo que recordaba.

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de que al abrirlos me diera cuenta de que no había nadie y que solo había tenido un poco de suerte y me salve a mi misma de la caída. Abrí los ojos lentamente, sólo para encontrar un Dios de aspecto de Adonis que me sostiene entre sus brazos. De nuevo me cautivaron esos ojos del color del topacio, esos perfectos ojos con los que había soñado una y otra vez. Mis sueños estaban lejos de alcanzar la perfección que tenia frente a mí. Era el mismo, por supuesto, pero en vez de ser el Edward feliz que me gustaba de recordar (en comparación con el frío Edward que conocí durante los últimos tres días después de mi cumpleaños), su rostro ahora demostraba dolor. . . demasiado dolor.

No se suponía que el sufriría, no se suponía que el estaría aquí! No se suponía que yo le importara!

Me alejé de él tan pronto como mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Tenía que irme de aquí, esto no me iba a ayudar a mantener mi farsa. En este punto, yo era un desastre emocional. Empecé a correr hacia la salida, contenta de no tropezar de nuevo

-Bella espera!-Dijo una perfecta voz detrás de mí. Dios, como había extrañado esa voz, especialmente cuando mi voz salía de esos labios …

Comencé a correr más rápido, solo tenía que salir de aquí, alejarme de él.

-Bella, por favor!-Su voz se quebró. Me detuve en cuanto sentí el dolor que derramaba su voz y me di la vuelta lentamente. Lo encontré de rodillas sollozando sin una sola lagrima en su rostro. Se veía tan triste, tan herido. ¿Por qué estaría así cuando él fue él quien me dejó?

No me podía mover. Mi cerebro me gritaba que me fuera de aquí, pero mi corazón me decía que yo debía de correr hacia él y decirle todo estaría bien.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. (Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas.)

Me acordé de esa parte de la canción. Eso fue lo último que necesitaba para comenzar a moverme hacia él. Tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, sollozando todavía. Me arrodillé frente a él, sin decir nada. Yo no sabía qué decir, no sabía que lo haría sentir mejor. Después de un momento se acercó y me abrazó murmurando algo demasiado bajo mientras lloraba sobre mi hombro. Yo no lograba entenderle al principio, pero luego se fueron aclarando las palabras poco a poco. Estaba murmurando 'lo siento' una y otra vez.

Pero, de que se disculpaba él?

-Que él lo que sientes Edward? Porque te disculpas?-Le pregunté en voz baja, quebrada. Fue hasta entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando al igual que el.

No le devolví el abrazo de nuevo, simplemente mantuve mis brazos a los costados un poco temerosa a molestarlo de alguna forma. Lo último que quería era alejarlo de mi, todo este tiempo había anhelado poder encontrarlo en algún lugar pero, a la misma vez no.

Levantó su cabeza lentamente y cuando vi su rostro había dolor, incluso más que antes, si es que eso fuera posible.

-Siento haberte mentido Bella. No te merecías eso, pero era la única forma para que tuvieras una vida normal-dijo

Todavía tenía problemas creyendo que esto era la realidad. Pero entonces algo que él me había dicho cobro sentido _era la única forma en que tendrías una vida normal_. Así que parte de tener una vida normal era conseguir un corazón roto y que te arrebataran tu alma?

-Ya dijiste que lo sentías Edward-dije su nombre aunque me quemara la garganta-lo dijiste cuando estábamos en el bosque.

-Mentí Bella, lo siento-repitió.

-Yo se que si Edward, eso lo dejaste claro ese día.

-Mentí, todo lo que dijo ese día fue una mentira. La peor mentira que he dicho en toda mi existencia. Es por eso que lo siento. Por decirte que no te amaba cuando eso no fue y no sigue siendo verdad.

Esta sorprendida. Esto no puede estar pasando que era sólo otro truco cruel que mi mente estaba jugando conmigo. Estaba convencida de lo que dijo ese día.

-Estás mintiendo-lo acuse.

-Te juro que todo lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. El día tenía que dejarte Bella, tenias que ser capaz de poder tener una vida normal, feliz, humana sin que nosotros interfiriéramos, como debió haber sido desde el principio. Mentí porque sabía que no ibas a dejar ir de cualquier otra manera, y me creíste tan fácilmente, que fue desgarrador. Después de todas las veces que te dije que te amaba yo pensé que iba a tomar horas para convencerte, especialmente porque sabía que eres increíblemente terca, pero me tomo minutos. Los minutos más dolorosos de mi vida.

Yo no podía decir nada. No me podía mover.

-Después de que te deje mi vida se convirtió en una ruina, mi familia te extrañaba incluso Rosalie-una sonrisa seca cruzo su rostro- Después de once meses de estar solo Alice y Emmett, finalmente me trajeron desde Brasil hasta aquí, pero no me importaba. Era como si estuviera desconectado de mi cuerpo, mi mente se preguntaba si estabas bien, si ya me habías superado.

Alice no me dio una opción y me inscribió aquí. Fue por mi familia que intente ser un poco como antes. Pero todavía no podía estar cerca de ellos mucho así que le pregunté a Alice si podía conseguir un dormitorio sólo para mí y lo hizo. Acabo de llegar hoy me ayudaron a poner todas mis cosas y se fueron. Me quedé sin nada que hacer, así que traté de caminar a lo largo del campus pero luego escuché tu canción de cuna. Al principio pensé que me había vuelto loco pero seguí el sonido, después escuche una voz que cantaba hermoso y yo lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Yo me vine corriendo, literalmente, y cuando finalmente llegue era como si todo lo que me había hecho falta se acomodara en su lugar. Me sentí como si estuviera vivo de nuevo en lugar de ser arrastrado por el tiempo. Entonces comencé aprestar atención a la letra de la canción y me empecé a sentir como el dolor se había apoderado de mi, más fuerte de lo normal. Estaba tan avergonzado sobre haberme marchado y estaba listo para irme pero en vez de caminar hacia la puerta camine en dirección a dónde estabas sentada, pero cuanto te levantaste y te vi tropezar actué por impulso, tratando de protegerte como siempre.  
Yo necesito decirte la verdad Bella. Lo siento, por todo. Y si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, lo haría ya que no vale la pena.

No hablo mas después de eso. Mi cerebro estaba aún tratando de procesar sus palabras, era demasiado lo que tenía que pensar, lo que cambiaba con lo que confesó.

-Sé que sería difícil y no espero que lo hagas, pero tengo que preguntar, ¿quieres que me quede? ¿Me sigues queriendo, incluso después de lo que hice?

No tuve que pensar en ello. Me lance a sus brazos y lo bese. Se sorprendió al principio, pero rápidamente comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Te amo Bella y si me toma una eternidad demostrártelo no me importa

-Quiero estar siempre contigo

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo.


	2. Chapter 2

Y despues de eso la realidad me golpeo debido a que mi alarma me trajo de regreso al mundo real. Lunes Septiembre 13, seis de la mañana en punto.

Suspire. Habia sido solo un sueño. Una parte de mi sabia que eso nunca se volveria realidad, pero otra parte de mi solo podia esperar.

Una cosa, y probablemente la unica cosa que era realidad en el sueño era que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Exactamente un año desde que el se fue. Los dias despues de mi cumpleaños no cuentan, el simplemente no era el mismo, ell no era el Edward que yo conocia aunque aun lo amaba.

He estado en Dartmouth ya por una semana, las clases han comenzado y todo marcha tan bien como es posible, considerando la situacion. Mi compañera de cuarto tenia que haber llegado ya, pero aparentemente se habia retrasado un poco, asi que aun no la veia.

Conocia a pocas personas, mayormente gracias a mi timidez, y apenas y les hablo. Ellos tratan de hacer que socialice y me invitan a fiestas y la fregada pero simplemente no tengo ganas de ir; en vez de eso, me encierro en mi cuarto a estudiar. _Divertido _verdad? Pero no es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa, nada llama mi atencion demasiado tiempo, es como si perteneciera a un mundo diferente, un mundo lleno de hermosas memorias junto a el.

No soy la misma chica que solia ser, cuando el se fue y por fin pude sobrellevar eso me volvi mas fuerte, quiza eso es lo unico bueno que salio de todo esto.

No podia retrasarme aun mas asi que comence a alistar mas cosas para la clase. Despues de que me bañe, cambie, cepillar mi pelo y dientes, comi algo y puse mis libros dentro de mi bolso estaba tan lista como podia para el dia.

-Hola Iz!-dijo Michelle, una de mis nuevas amigas.

-Hola-Le respondi un tanto timidamente. Yo les insistia en que me llamaran Bella pero Michelle, junto con mis demas amigas insistieron en que mi apodo tenia que cambiar, y eventualmente accedi.

-Deja de ser tan timida Iz! Cambiando de tema, como sabemos que no tienes nada que hacer a la hora del almuerzo encuentramos en la cafeteria, en nuestra mesa de siempre, tenemos un chisme bastante bueno que hay que discutir, se trata de unos estudiantes nuevos, supuestamente llegan hoy.

-Ok, las vere ahi- Le respondi, y despues de eso ella se fue.

Cuando ella decia 'nosotros' se referia a ella y sus amigas, mientras que los chicos de la mesa de alado se entretenian mirandolas y yo me perdia en mis pensamientos. Ella habia mencionado estudiantes nuevos, algo dentro de mi me decia que eso era importante pero simplemente no tenia ganas de pensar en ellos, de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Preferiria pensar en lluvia, bosques y nuestro prado; Definitivamente, preferirira pensar en eso.

No se como, pero para cuadno regrese al mundo real ya era hora del almuerzo.

-_Mas vale terminar con esto-_ pense.

Ya iba un poco tarde debido a que nuestro profesor nos dio un trabajo extra por no estar poniendo demasiada atencion, asi que no me sorprendi cuando mientras corria tropece en camino a la cafeteria. Junte todos mis libros, junto con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, y los deposite en mi locker.

-Iz! Donde has estado?-Michelle me pregunto antes de que llegara a la cafeteria.

-Estaba un poco atrasada. Lo siento. Vamos, no dejemos a las demas esperando.

Entrelazo su brazo con el mio y comenzamos a caminar (mas bien, a correr) hacia la cafeteria. Llegamos a nuestra mesa en tiempo record sin molestarnos por coseguir algo de comer ya que ya estaba todo en la mesa.

-Hola Iz!-dijo el chico mas enfadoso que he conocido (incluyendo a Mike Newton) osea, Justin. Si, el era peor que Mike… y Tyler… y Erick juntos.

-Hola, Justin- le conteste sin chiste.

Mientras comenzaban a platicar yo me aparte a mi mundo feliz mientras miraba por la ventana.

-… viste como todos se parecen?

-Si! No se les hace raro?

-Obvio! Especialmente porque no son familiares.

-Mismo color de ojos, razgos perfectos y todos igual de hermosos.

Mismo color de ojos? Razgos perfectos? Hermosos? No puede ser…

-Cuantos son? –pregunte.

-Ahora miren quien se intereso-dijo Mary. Ella era la unica que me odiaba del grupo, o al menos, la unica de la que yo sabia.

-Ocho. Tres de ellos son hermanos, despues son tres rubias y dos castaños. Aunque, aun no se como se relacionan entre ellos.

Hmmm. Entonces, no son los Cullen's …

-Oh mira! Van a entrar!-Mary practicamente grito.

Todos notaron lo que habia capturado la atencion de Mary y se voltearon en esa direccion rapidamente hacia el.. o mas bien ellos. Yo fui la ultima en voltearme, y cuando por fin lo hice todo lo que habia mantenido encerrado en el espacio vacio donde deberia de ir mi corazon salio con toda su fuerza, tanta que posiblemente me tumbaria si estuviera de pie.

Tenia que salir de ahi. Ya.

No me importaba lo que dejaba atras o lo que la gente pensara de mi, pero en cuanto vi al primero de ellos yo sabia que tenia que salir de ahi, y lo juro que trate! Pero mis piernas no se movian. Estaban congeladas en su lugar, indispuestas a dar un solo paso.

Observe los rostros tan familiares y algunas desconocidad antes de verlo a el, aun viendo como el dios griego que siempre habia sido para mi … abrazado con una rubia.

Ahi fue donde todo mi mundo se vino abajo. El no estaba solo, estaba con una rubia… ese era el tipo que pertenecia con el, no como yo.

-_Claro que no esta solo! En contrario a ti, el puede conseguir todo lo que el quiera!-_pense

Ninguno de ellos se habia dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahi, pero cuando pense que podria salir del lugar el encontro su mirada con la mia por una milesima de segundo. Una milesima que cambio todo. Cuando vi sus ojos, no tenian ninguna emocion en ellos, era como si estuviera mirando a cualquier otra persona; pero claro, mi suerte solo podia empeorar asi que cuando los demas notaron que algo habia atraido la atencion de el se voltearon y sus expresiones eran las mismas, excepto la de ella… my mejor amiga… mi hermana… Alice.

Sus ojos mostraban un sin fin de emociones. Al principio sorpresa, de eso tristeza, y finalmente alegria… pero no se acerco.

-_Al menos te reconocio-_ pense negativamente.

-Ocupo retirarme un momento-dije.

Cuando atravece las puertas de la cafeteria literalmente corri lo mas rapido que pude hacia mi cuarto. No podia estar pasandome. No a mi y no ahora!

Todo el dolor se apodero de mi y no pude evitarlo. Llegue a mi cuarto y cerre la puerta con seguro, no queriendo que nadie me molestara.

-Bella…- un murmuro dijo detras de mi.

Di un respiro y me di la vuelta.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice…" le respondí "…"

Y de ahí me rompí en sollozos. Simplemente no podía enfrentarme a lo que estaba pasado hoy. Desde la mañana yo sabía que algo importante ocurriría hoy y cuando mencionaron estudiantes nuevos algo dentro de mí me decía que eran importantes pero decidí ignorarlo. Estaba feliz, o al menos lo más feliz que puedo, pensando en el e imaginándome que él me amaba; pensando en todo los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y en todas las veces que había escuchado un _Te amo _ dejar sus perfectos labios.

Hace un año yo había pensado que ya había sufrido el peor dolor que cualquier persona pudiera tolerar, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no era cierto. El dolor al que me enfrentaba ahora era mucho peor; No podía manejarlo, nadie sería capaz de sentir tanto dolor, no es real. Al igual que ellos.

"Bella…" me dijo Alice, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, solo un poco. Aparentemente no tenía palabras.

"No quiero escucharlo Alice, no me importa. Ya es tarde"

"Pero Bella necesitas saber la verdad. Necesitas saber lo que en realidad paso. Bella escúchame por favor"

Aunque quería mi vida de regreso, mi _verdadera_ vida de regreso, simplemente no podía soportar más mentiras por parte de los Cullen's, especialmente si Alice es la que miente.

Mi mandíbula se tenso y hable entre dientes.

".. Esto se acabo, se termino hace un año, ya lo supere" tome un respiro hondo y susurre "No hay porque mentirme"

"Yo nunca te mentiría Bella yo-"Alice comenzó pero la interrumpí.

"Basta! Dije que no quiero escucharlo. Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? Mi corazón ya no puede con más dolor Alice, no lo empeores."

A este punto, lagrimas recorrían mi rostro libremente.

La puerta se abrió, Alice dio un brinquito como si la hubieran sorprendido. Aparentemente ella no había escuchado a nadie acercarse.

Lentamente me gire hacia la puerta solo para ver a Michelle y Jasper ahí.

"Aparentemente ocupan hablar. Te veo luego Iz" dijo Michelle y se fue.

Mire a Jasper encogerse una vez que se acerco a mí. Mi sangre sería _tan_ desconcertante?

El tomo a Alice por el brazo y le susurro algo en el oído demasiado rápido como para que pudiera escuchar, solo distinguía un zumbido.

Alice no se movió ni una pulgada.

Jasper no tuvo otra opción mas que jalarla (solo podía pensar en cuanta fuerza tuvo que usar) y arrastrarla lejos de mi.

_Justo como la última vez._

No culpaba a nadie más por mi torpeza. Solo a mí. Yo no fui lo suficiente para ellos, suficiente para él.

Escuche la campana que indicaba que la hora del almuerzo había terminado pero yo no me movería. No regresaría ahí, era demasiado cobarde como para regresar. Huiría, justo como él lo hizo.

Empaque solo una maleta con todo lo que necesitaría para regresar. Solo había una persona que me entendería, todo sin ocultar nada. El conocía todos los pequeños detalles en mi historia, el conocía cada uno de mis sentimientos. Era mis luz personal, my calor, my pequeño sol. Jacob.

Deje una nota a Michelle. Decía:

_Michelle,_

_Lo siento por haberme ido sin despedirme, pero simplemente no podía quedarme aquí. No sé si regresare o no, y no creo tener la fuerza para hacerlo así que si no regreso solo quería darte las gracias._

_Gracias por tratar de mejorarme, pero nunca nadie podrá. Y si te preguntar porque, es por ellos. Desearía poder contarte más, pero simplemente no puedo. _

_Gracias de nuevo._

_Isabella._

No podría decirle mucho. Ella era una de las pocas amigas que tenia pero no éramos tan cercanas.

Tome mi maleta y comencé a caminar hacia my Chevy el cual, milagrosamente, todavía funcionaba.

Inserte la llave y le di la vuelta una. Dos. Tres veces. Pero la camioneta no prendía como normalmente lo haría.

Brinque y casi grito cuando vi a una duendecillo sentada justo al lado de mi.

No se daría por vencida, verdad?

"Enserio crees que me daría por vencida tan fácil?" dijo ella, como si hubiera leído mi mente.

Mi corazón se retorció al tener ese pensamiento. Solo había un vampiro que leía mentes, y ni siquiera el podría entrar en la mía.

"Soñar no cuesta nada" le respondí, un poco molesta.

"Bella no me importa si quieres o no pero vas a tener que escucharme. Ese día Edward te dejo porque te estaba protegiendo de nosotros, el no te quería atada a un tipo de vida que se supone que no debería de existir. El no quería exponerte a más peligro. No quería lastimarte.

_Ha!_

"Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió. Me lastimo, gravemente Alice. Es por eso que tuve que irme. Si enserio me quieres como siempre lo has prometido me vas a tener que dejar ir"

"No antes de que escuches lo que tengo que decirte"

"Y pensé que yo era la terca" murmure.

Aparentemente, Alice decidió ignorar el comentario y continúo:

"Cuando Edward se fue, él pensaba que te estaba protegiendo. Estábamos poniendo tu vida en riesgo, Bella, el pensó que necesitábamos intentarlo. El nos convenció a todos, nos hizo pensar que era lo mejor para ti, tenernos fuera de tu vida."

"Como seria eso posible, Alice? El _era_ mi vida! Lo sigue siendo! Como crees que me sentí cuando él me dijo que ya no me amaba? Me rompió Alice, _demasiado_. No creo que exista manera de arreglar esto. Es demasiado, no solo me abandono el amor de mi vida sino también las personas que durante todo este tiempo había considerado mi familia y todo lo que pensé que formaría parte de mi futuro"

"Nosotros estamos en tu futuro Bella! Siempre! Y aunque Edward trato de detenerlo, al final serás una de nosotros; lo vi desde el primer día que estuviste en Forks! Desde aquel día supe que algún día serias vampira.

"El futuro cambia, Alice, y también las personas. Algunos cambios son irremediables."

"Estas diciendo que no nos perdonaras?"

"No dije eso, simplemente necesito tiempo. Aparte, Edward parece estar perfectamente cómodo sin mi; él y la de pelo rubio parecían cerca."

"Te refieres a Tanya?"

"Me refiero a la rubia que estaba colgada de su brazo hoy en el almuerzo. Son perfectos el uno para el otro, cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"

"Tanya y Edward no son nada. Tanya ha estado tras de Edward desde que lo conoció; A Edward no le gusta, lo que viste hoy en una de las cosas que ella hace para ganárselo pero si eso era imposible hace cien años, que te hace pensar que cambiaria ahora que te tiene a ti?"

"El ya no me tiene, Alice. Ya no."

"Bella, me quieres?"

"Si" no tenía sentido ocultarlo.

"No quieres a todos?"

No tenia que pensarla por mucho tiempo, aun cuando me dejaron y rompieron mi corazón aun los quería. Aun cuando ellas no a mi …

Tal vez el silencio fue suficiente para contestar la pregunta.

"Piénsalo, Bella. Todos te queremos de regreso. Y enserio me refiero a todos, inclusive Rosalie. Por favor considéralo"

El imaginarme que Rosalie me extrañaba, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo, se me hacía imposible.

"No huiré… pero ocupo estar a solas por un tiempo"

"Te veo mañana?" pregunto.

"No lo creo. Regresare antes del Domingo"

"Te perderás de muchas cosas, las anotare por ti"

"Gracias" le dije, con una sonrisa un poco triste.

"Bella, antes de que me valla, prométeme algo"

"Eso depende, Alice"

"Bueno… prométeme que al menos lo intentaras"

Tome un respiro hondo y suspire.

"Está bien…"


	4. Chapter 4

POV Bella

Tan rápido como había aparecido a mi lado se desapareció. Supongo que los Cullen eran buenos haciendo eso.  
Decidí intentar una última vez para encender el carro y afortunadamente lo hizo.  
El viaje a Forks no era tan largo como yo quería que fuera. Claro, eran bastantes horas, especialmente en mi camioneta, pero llegué en un tiempo decente. Sin embargo, yo no estaba lista para ir y decirle a Jacob sobre los Cullen.  
A medida que me fui acercando a la casa en La Push yo sabía que algo andaba mal, todo era demasiado tranquilo. Estacione mi carro y tome las llaves de mi conmigo, no es como si alguien quisiera robar mi camioneta, pero aun así. . .  
Llamé a la puerta, sólo un golpecito.  
-Bella?-Preguntó Billy mientras abría la puerta.  
-Um, sí. Hola. Um, esta Jacob aquí?-Le pregunté.  
-Tuvo que salir por un momento, la manada lo necesitaba para algo. Él debería estar de vuelta pronto, puedes esperar a que el regrese, si te gustaría.  
-Oh. Um bien, supongo. Hmm, ¿sabes qué? Voy a dar un paseo, voy a estar de vuelta en unos minutos para ver si regresaba.  
-Está bien Bella, pero ten cuidado.  
-Lo haré.  
Bueno, eso fue incomodo, nunca había hablado con Billy tanto así que fue un poco extraño.  
Empecé a caminar por la playa, recordando los buenos tiempos que Jacob y yo solíamos pasar aquí. No era una manera de curar por completo el dolor, pero eso lo hizo soportable. Por un momento.  
Escuche un aullido desde el bosque y, por alguna extraña razón, sentí que tenía que ir allí. Era probable que Jake estuviera allí con el resto de la manada.  
Mientras caminaba por el bosque, no podía dejar de recordar la última vez que estuve con él. Todo el dolor que me causó.

Tuve que parar eso, no debería ser capaz de hacerme daño, después de todo este tiempo, aunque yo todavía lo amaba. Él había sido capaz de seguir adelante, yo tenía que intentarlo.  
Me sentí como si estuviera siendo seguida, pero no me importo. Necesitaba encontrar a Jacob. Yo sabía que estaba más cerca de la manada, podía escuchar los gruñidos, y había algún otro sonido que no pude identificar.  
Sonaba cómo si algo se estuviese desgarrando. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?  
Había estado caminando más de lo que me había dado cuenta, para el momento ya estaba en el campo de béisbol, pero lo que estaba enfrente de mí no me lo esperaba.  
Claro Jacob y el resto de la manada estaban ahí, pero también había otras personas. Sólo podían ser vampiros por la forma en que se movían. Tan pronto como entre en el claro todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí. Sabía que Jacob me vio, y hubo pánico en sus ojos.  
Tenía que salir de allí, pero no era capaz de moverme. Un segundo después se congeló todo el mundo y ahí es cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Los lobos estaban peleando los recién nacidos, y entre el ejército de los recién nacidos mire el único vampiro que no quería volverme a encontrar. Victoria.  
Probablemente quería destrozarme pero de alguna manera no se podía mover. Ninguno de ellos podría. Ni siquiera los lobos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
No había sol de hoy, pero de alguna manera las sombras se reflejaban en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando vi a cuatro sombras detrás de mí. Poco a poco empecé a recuperar el control sobre mí misma y decidí darme la vuelta.  
Delante de mí había cuatro vampiros, todos vestidos con capas color negro. Una de ellos era muy pequeña, probablemente de tamaño de Alice, y el otro era un poco más alto que ella y los otros dos eran los más altos y un poco más musculosos, uno de ellos me recordó a Emmett. ¿Quiénes eran y qué estaban haciendo aquí?  
Difícilmente se podía ver las caras detrás de las capuchas, pero por lo que podía percibir, estaban sorprendidos.  
-Alec, pensé que estabas usando tu don. La humana no es la excepción-dijo una. Era una voz de niña, probablemente la más pequeña del grupo.  
-Lo estoy usando; es como si ella no estuviera aquí.-El que supuse que era Alec respondió.  
-Hmm. Eso es inusual. Descongela a la pelirroja. Es muy probable ella haya creado todo este desorden.-dijo la niña.  
Tan pronto como ella le dijo a Alec, Victoria cayó al suelo. Aparentemente podía moverse de nuevo.  
-Como te llamas?-Preguntó la niña.  
Victoria no respondió.  
A los pocos segundos después Victoria grito tan fuerte que mi garganta comenzó a doler.  
-Jane creo que eso es suficiente-una figura alta, dijo.  
Victoria dejó de gritar, ahora ella estaba tirada en el suelo, jadeando.  
-Esta bien Dimitri. Ella lo puede soportar. Ahora yo le hice una pregunta, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
-Victoria!-Respondió ella casi inmediatamente.  
-Eso está mejor. Ahora, Victoria, tu eres la responsable de este ejército?  
-Sí  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? La lucha contra los hombres lobo no parece tan divertida.  
-Para matarla a ella-dijo señalándome con el dedo. Para ese corto período de tiempo que me miró a los ojos pude ver que ella me odiaba aún más ahora. Ella estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que quería, y nadie estaba allí para detenerla.  
-Tú no necesitas un ejército de vampiros para matar a un ser humano, Victoria. Simplemente puedes hacerlo por ti mismo o incluso pagarle a un humano para que lo haga.-Jane se echó a reír.  
-Ella no está sola.  
-Para mí, ella está bastante sola-eso me dolió un poco, pero no dije nada-por otra parte, si eres buena peleando, hubieras podido acabar con los lobos tu sola-continuó Jane.  
-No me refería a los hombres-lobo-Victoria, dijo en un tono de helada.  
-Entonces, ¿quién te referías?  
-Los Cullen-contestó Victoria.  
Sólo escuchar su apellido hizo que mi corazón se contrajera.  
Un destello de reconocimiento pasó por todos los rostros de cuatro.  
-Entonces, tú debes ser Isabella Swan.-dijo Jane.  
Tragué saliva, ¿cómo me conocían?. ¿Quiénes eran?  
-Oh, pero ¿dónde están mis modales? Nosotros somos los Volturi, seguramente habrás oído hablar de nosotros. Yo soy Jane, ellos son Alec, Dimitri y Félix-dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha.  
Los Volturi. Los que mantienen a los vampiros en orden. La "realeza" del mundo de los vampiros.  
-Ahora, Victoria. Te molesta explicarnos?.-Jane ordeno.  
-Y se breve, no tenemos todo el día.- dijo el que debía ser Félix.  
Era un poco divertido ver a un vampiro preocuparse por el tiempo, cuando tenían toda una eternidad de vida.  
Victoria les habló de los Cullen y James. Los Volturi no parecían interesados, pero ella siguió su camino, diciéndoles todo lo que hasta los eventos que ocurrieron hoy. Todo lo que pude oír fue zumbidos.  
Después de que Victoria termino, Jane tenía una expresión vacía.  
-Ya sabes lo que hacer.-dijo Jane.  
Y tan simple como que la orden podría ser, todos ellos comenzaron a moverse hacia los recién nacidos. . . desgarrándolos. Así que ese era el ruido que escuché antes.  
Una vez que terminaron desgarrando, los pusieron a todos en un montón y los quemaron.  
-Qué vamos a hacer con los lobos?-Preguntó Félix.  
-Vamos a volver a Volterra, discutiremos esto con nuestro Aro.-dijo Alec.  
-Y la humana?-Preguntó Jane  
-Ella se viene con nosotros. Aro puede estar interesado en ella, ya que ni tu ni Alec puede afectarla- dijo Dimitri.  
-Hmph. Bien, pero si Aro no la quiere, ella es mía-dijo Jane.  
Una persona normal tendría miedo, una persona normal estaría pidiendo ayuda a gritos, pero no fue así.  
No tenía miedo a los Volturi por una sencilla razón. No podían causarme más dolor de lo que ya había sufrido.


	5. Chapter 5

POV de Alice

Algo estaba mal. Muy, muy, muy mal.

He intentado checar como se encuentra Bella por millonésima vez. Todavía nada.

Una vez que ella se fue me puse a verla, yo no podía parar. Edward no estaba cerca de mí para que yo pudiera pensar sin tener que ocultar nada. La verdad es que Edward me mata-otra vez-si se enteraba de que había hablado con Bella.

Edward explicó por qué dejó a Bella, él pensó que era lo mejor, él quería darle todo lo que ella merecía, y pensó que él no era suficiente para ella. Otro error.

Edward y Bella merecían estar juntos. Yo lo sabía, yo lo vi. Nunca me equivoco. Pero dejar a Bella no fue su peor error. Tratando de reponer a Bella fue lo peor, especialmente si estaba tratando con Tanya.

Veras, Bella no estaba del todo mal cuando pensó Edward y Tanya eran novios. Lo son. Si es que eso se puede considerar noviazgo. Aparentemente Tanya tomó el malfuncionamiento del cerebro de Edward a su favor y de alguna manera se las arreglo para manipular a Edward hasta que su deseo de ser novios se cumplió. Nunca se han besado. Nunca se han tocado, ni siquiera una vez.

Yo no lo habría permitido que de todos modos. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que lo que hizo está mal, y él volvería con Bella y lo arreglaría. Esperemos que sea antes de que Bella se muera.

Jasper trató de convencerme de que lo dejara ser, pero yo no podía hacer eso. No cuando la felicidad de mi hermano y mi hermana estaban prácticamente en juego.

Bella había desaparecido de mis visiones desde hace bastante tiempo. Lo último que vi fue el letrero de "Bienvenido a Forks" antes de que todo se quedara en blanco.

Yo siempre había sido capaz de ver a Bella antes. Ella siempre estaba en la escuela, o en su habitación en casa de Charlie o en Darthmouth. Esto nunca había sucedido antes, y eso es lo que me preocupaba.

Clases finalmente habían terminado. No tengo idea de lo que había ocurrido hoy (con respecto a las clases) ya que estaba tan atrapada en el futuro de Bella (o falta de).

Jasper me estaba esperando fuera de mi salón de clases, como de costumbre, sólo que esta vez no quería compañía. Tener la compañía significaba que se harían preguntas, y yo no estaba de humor para las preguntas.

Sorprendentemente, Jasper no dijo nada. Esa es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de Jasper, él sabe cuándo decir las cosas.

-Alice, ¿qué hay de malo? - ¿Ven lo que quiero decir acerca de las preguntas? Aparentemente no todo el mundo puede ser tan perfecto como mi Jazzy.

Adivinaron.

Era Tanya.

No tenía nada en contra de Tanya hasta que ella y mi hermano se hicieron "novios". Tanya no significaba nada para Edward, por lo menos no de esa manera. Y Tanya. . . pues. . . Tanya es un vampiro muy caprichudo que intenta conseguir lo que desea.

-Nada-le respondí Tanya. En un tono no muy amable, debo agregar.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward no estaba con Tanya.

-Dónde está Edward?

-Salió hace unos minutos. Él dijo que necesitaba cazar. Tanya-me contestó.

-Todos -dijo Rosalie.

Tuve una especie de sensación de que Edward le había mentido a Tania sobre la parte de la caza. Esto me hizo recordar cuando conoció a Bella.

-Me voy a ir a ver si él tomó su carro.-dijo Tanya, y se marchó.

Al fin.

-Su comportamiento no les recuerda algo?-Le pregunté.

-Es como la primera vez que la conoció, una vez más-dijo el Jazz.

-Pero, ¿Por qué mentirle a Tanya? Si quería salir él solo le tenía que decir. . . -Corté rosa apagado.

-Y ella se hubiera adherido a él como velcro. Seamos sinceros Rose. Edward necesita tiempo a solas, ninguno de nosotros se esperaba esto.

-Ni siquiera la todopoderosa Alice?-Emmett dijo en tono de broma.

-Ni siquiera yo-dije en apenas un susurro.

-¿cómo te fue con Bella?-Dijo Emmett. Yo sabía que él también quería hablar con ella, todos queríamos, por supuesto hay excepciones, pero la mayoría de nosotros quería pedir disculpas por irnos sin decir nada.

-Ella se fue.- respondí simplemente.

-A Dónde?-Emmett me preguntó de nuevo.

-No lo sé.

-Qué quieres decir con que di no sé Alice? Tu eres la psíquica! Se supone que debes saberlo todo!

-Emmett! ¡Cálmate!-Rosalie lo regañó.

-¿Qué ves?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Ese es el problema de Jazz. No puedo ver nada.-si pudiera llorar, lo hubiera hecho ya.

-Te dijo a donde iría?

-Ella no dijo nada, sólo dijo que iba a salir, y probablemente volverá el domingo. No me gusta esto Jazz. ¿Y si algo le pasó? Tal vez por eso no puedo verla. Tal vez. . . tal vez Bella está muerta-dijo apenas en un susurro.

-No pienses así Alice!-Rosalie dijo, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Bueno, entonces explíquenme lo que está mal! La última vez que la vi fue en dirección a Forks!-grite.

-Alice necesitas calmarte! Tal vez ella no ha tomado ninguna decisión todavía. Espera un poco.- sugirió Jasper.

Y lo intenté, créanme que lo intente. Pero no podía seguir así por más tiempo. Tenía que ir a Forks.

Todos, incluyendo Carlisle y Esme estaban cazando en estos momentos, por lo que podría irme sin arriesgarme a ser perseguida.

Tenia que ver que Bella estaba bien. Tenía que ser capaz de verificar con certeza que ella volvería. Ella No haría algo para ponerse en peligro, verdad? Ella estaría a salvo.

Tenía que estarlo.

Empecé a correr hacia Forks tan rápido como pude. No podía arriesgarme a ser atrapada. Edward nunca me dejaría ir a buscarla, aunque estuviera en peligro.

Horas pasaron volando y yo estaba corriendo todavía, pero estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Fui a la casa de Bella. Ella no había estado allí hoy. Sin pensarlo, me fui a mi casa, tal vez sólo tal vez ella podría haber ido allí. Nada.

Empecé a correr, realmente no podía pensar en ningún otro lugar. No podía estar en la secundaria, pero donde pudiera estar?

Algo que olía raro que me llamó la atención. Fue algo que nunca he olido antes. Venía del prado. Tenía que ir a ver eso.

Cuando llegué allí algo que me sorprendió. Había cenizas por todas partes. Y aparte de que ese olor había otro, nuestra especie, mezclado con un olor horrible a perro mojado.

Y el olor que he estado buscando.

Bella.

Por último, quité los ojos del montón de cenizas y, finalmente, me di cuenta de que los lobos estaban inconscientes frente a mí.

Eran demasiado grandes para ser lobos normales. Tenían que ser hombres lobo.

¡Oh, no!

Bella tenía que ir y encontrar otra criatura supernatural. Genial.

¿Dónde estaba?

-Bella? Bella!-Empecé a caminar por el campo, quedando tan lejos de los hombres lobo como sea posible.

-Quién eres?-Me di la vuelta para ver a una persona, probablemente de La Push.

-Dónde está Bella?

-Te he hecho una pregunta-dijo en tono amenazador.

-Tu sabes que no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Vas a contestar o voy te matar sin saber tu nombre?

-Soy Alice. Alice Cullen. Estoy buscando a Bella Swan sabes dónde está?

-Que haciendo aquí Cullen? ¿Acaso no has destruido su vida ya bastante?

-Qué sabe tu?

-Sucede que soy el mejor amigo de Bella, así que sé un montón.

-Quién es usted?

-Jacob Black.

¡Maldita sea! Él es de La Push, no puedo matarlo. No puedo ver su futuro tampoco.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Bella?

-¿Por qué debería decirte? Ella no ha estado aquí.

-No mientas. Su esencia está aquí. ¿Dónde está?

-No la tengo. No sé dónde está. La última vez que la vi ella estaba entrando en el bosque. Detrás de ella había cuatro de su tipo, con capas.

Los Volturi. Si los Volturi vinieron aquí. . . ¡Oh, no.

Caí de rodillas.

-Qué es un Volturi?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Los vampiros que vio en capas. Son los vampiros más poderosos que hay. ¿Qué hacías en el bosque de todas maneras?

-Luchaba contra la pelirroja y sus amigos. Amigos muy estúpidos debo añadir. Si los Volturi hubieran estado dentro de sus ataúdes hubiéramos acabo con esto rápido.

-Victoria ha estado aquí?

-Así que la pelirroja tiene un nombre.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Bella. Tenemos que hacerlo.

-Probablemente volvió a La Push.

-No entiendes! Si Victoria sigue viva ella puede tener a Bella!

-Es probable que la pelirroja este en uno de esos montones.

-O los Volturi llegaron por ella.

Vi que su rostro palidecía, no tenia que explicar el resto. Si los Volturi llegaron a ella eso sería todo.

-Vamos a buscarla en nuestra parte del tratado.

-Olvídate del tratado estúpido, pueden venir a nuestro lado por todo lo que a mi me importa.

-Yo no confío en ti.

-No me importa si confías en mí o no. Créeme que estoy haciendo esto por Bella no por ti. Tenemos que cubrir tanto terreno como podamos.

-Dónde está el resto de los chupadores de sangre?

-Yo vine aquí sola.

-Voy a conseguir el resto, para empezar a buscar.

Comenzó a correr, alejándose de mi y antes de que se adentrara en el bosque, alcance a ver un enorme lobo rojizo.


End file.
